World of Wonders
by Yami Nova
Summary: Ketika surat misterius jatuh dari langit. Sakamaki Izayoi, Kasukabe You, Kudou Asuka, dan Mizuhashi Yuki (OC) menemukan diri mereka terjun bebas dari langit! / "Gift Game?" / "Apa tempat ini menyenangkan?" / "Pervert!" / Chapter 2 : Kuro Usagi. / Fic pertama bahasa Indonesia di fandom ini gan! / R&R?
1. Awal dari semua nya

**A/N**

**Gak ada yang perlu ku katakan... munkin nanti di bawah, **_**enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **_Aku ingin mengambil alih novel dan manga Mondaiji, tapi sayang nya Tarõ Tatsunoko dan Rio Nanamomo mengalahkan ku dalam duel 2 Vs. 1. Gak adil kan?

_**Warning : **_Kemungkinan ada _typo _dan karakter mungkin mengalami OOC.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : **_**Awal dari semua nya.**

Hari cerah seperti biasa di _Summer City. _Sakamaki Izayoi, remaja 16 tahun dengan rambut _light-blonde _dan iris ungu _Amethyst_ memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah dan bersantai di tepian sungai. Dia memakai seragam sekolah nya yang berwarna biru ke abu-abuan dengan hanya satu kancing baju nya yang terpasang dengan benar. Dia juga memakai baju dalam berwarna kuning dan sepatu tenis.

Suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang sedikit terhalang oleh lembut nya awan di langit menambah ketenangan di tempat itu.

"Bosan..."

Sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaan nya dari ___headphone _yang selalu berada di kepala nya, Izayoi memejamkan mata, menikmati ketenangan di sekitar nya. Setidak nya sebelum dia mendengar suara gaduh.

"HAH! Lihat anak ini! Menjijikkan!" seru laki-laki yang memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dengan tulisan___"Fighting Spirit" _di belakang punggung nya sambil menendang seorang pelajar SMA berkaca mata.

"Lihat! Dia menangis! Anak SMA menangis!" seru laki-laki lain nya yang juga memakai baju yang sama.

"Hahaha!" tawa anggota grup ___"Fighting Spirit" _lain nya yang berjumlah 5 orang.

"A-ampuni aku... *hiks*"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita lempar dia ke sungai?" usul salah satu anggota.

"Ja-jangan... tolong a-ampuni aku..." Tangis remaja berkaca mata itu, wajah nya juga bercampur antara debu, keringat, air mata, dan beberapa cairan jus yang dilempar oleh anggota grup ___"Fighting Spirit" _ke wajah nya.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa anggota grup ___"Fighting Spirit" _makin keras.

Izayoi yang merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan mereka, kemudian bangun dari tidur santai nya.

"Hoi, diam lah..." Ucap nya pelan yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar oleh anggota grup___"Fighting Spirit" _yang terus memukuli dan menendang remaja malang itu.

"..." Kemudian tanpa sepatah kata, Izayoi berdiri dan mengambil sebuah batu yang se ukuran dengan kepalan tangan yang ada di samping nya.

"IZIN KAN AKU BERSENANG-SENANG JUGA!" teriak Izayoi dan melempar batu di tangan kanan nya dengan kecepatan kosmik ke tiga **(1)**.

Bwooosh

DOOM

Lemparan batu itu menghancurkan tepian sungai, menerbangkan beberapa anggota grup___"Fighting Spirit" _termasuk remaja malang itu, dan membuat ledakan air se tinggi 10 meter di udara.

"GUUAAH!"

"I-itu... Sakamaki Izayoi!"

"Lari!"

"Selamatkan diri!"

"To-tolong Aku...!"

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" seru Izayoi sambil terus melempari mereka dengan batu dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Izayoi terus melempari mereka dengan batu, diiringi suara tawa, suara ledakan, suara teriakan, suara tangisan, dan suara hancur nya permukaan tanah.

"Hah..."

Kemudian suasana kembali tenang. Para anggota grup___"Fighting Spirit" _sudah tak terlihat sejauh mata memandang termasuk remaja SMA yang dihajar tadi.

Setidak nya mereka masih hidup... di rumah sakit.

Perasaan bosan kembali menyerang Izayoi, sehingga dia memutuskan itu pergi dari tempat itu. Hingga dia merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang dan melihat sebuah surat yang terbang bebas dibawa angin yang jatuh tepat di atas tas sekolah nya.

"Hmm, apa ini?" tanya Izayoi heran dan mengambil surat itu.

"Hehe, apa Aku dapat surat penggemar? Atau mungkin surat cinta?" tanya Izayoi pada diri nya sendiri sambil membuka surat yang betuliskan "Kepada : Sakamaki Izayoi" di depan nya.

**-0o0-**

Suara cicitan burung terdengar dari pepohonan. Bagi orang yang ingin menikmati harmoni alam mungkin akan betah berlama-lama di tempat ini. Namun, tidak dengan gadis 16 tahun dengan rambut coklat panjang dan sepasang mata biru safir ini.

"Sudah cukup, DIAM!"

Seketika semua nya menjadi sunyi.

Perlahan gadis ini, Kudou Asuka, berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah-err..._ mansion _tempat tinggal nya. Dia memakai pakaian blus putih dengan pita kuning sebagai dasi dengan rok biru dan sepatu coklat.

Para pelayan yang sedang bekerja menghentikan aktivitas mereka hanya untuk menunduk dan mengucapakan_ "____Ohayõ Oujo-sama." _dan sejenis nya. Sang_ "____Oujo-sama" _hanya mengangguk dan terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat, kamar pribadi nya.

SREK

Asuka melihat sekeliling kamar nya, jaga-jaga kalau ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam kamar nya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena penjagaan terhadap ruangan ini sangat ketat.

Kemudian, perhatian Asuka tertuju pada meja kayu yang berada di tengah ruangan. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah surat berwarna putih dengan tulisan kaligrafi yang berbunyi "Kepada : Kudou Asuka".

"Apa ini?" ucap Asuka mengambil surat itu.

Asuka melihat sekeliling kamar nya lagi, jendela, pintu, dan pintu rahasia. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang menandakan kalau pernah dibuka. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar dan suara seorang pelayan.

_"____Oujo-sama, _saya membawakan minuman-"

"Hei, pelayan. Apa ada yang masuk ke kamar ku tadi?" tanya Asuka menoleh ke pelayan itu.

"Ah, tidak ada ___Oujo-sama." _Jawab pelayan itu.

"Benar kah? Jawab dengan jujur!" seru Asuka dengan nada memerintah.

Tanpa diketahui oleh si pelayan dan para penghuni mansion keluarga Kudou, Asuka memiliki sebuah kekuatan unik. Yaitu kekuatan untuk memerintah seseorang atau makhluk hidup lain nya tanpa pengecualian. Setidak nya selama mereka berada di bawah level kekuatan Asuka.

Si pelayan menjadi tegang sebentar lalu menjawab, "Ah baik. Tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini selain___Oujo-sama. _Karena hanya ___Oujo-sama _lah yang memegang kunci ruangan ini."

"Hmm..." Asuka terlihat berpikir, "Oke, masuk akal juga. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, permisi." Ucap pelayan itu lalu meninggalkan kamar Asuka.

Dia lupa memberikan minuman nya...

"Hmm... daripada pembunuhan di ruangan tertutup, Aku mendapat surat di ruangan tertutup. Apa isi nya?" tanya Asuka pada diri nya sendiri sambil tersenyum dan membuka surat itu.

**-0o0-**

"Nyaa~"

Se ekor kucing ___calico _dengan bulu putih dan punggung coklat-oranye, telinga kiri berwarna coklat dan oranye di kanannya, dengan mata hijau dan ekor oranye coklat bergaris-garis dengan ujung putih tengah berlari mendekati majikan nya sambil membawa sebuah surat yang digigit di mulut nya.

"Surat dari langit?" tanya sang majikan kepada kucing itu.

"Nyaa~"

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang akan menganggap gadis ini gila. Namun, bagi yang mengenal Kasukabe You, sang majikan, itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Kasukabe You , 16 tahun, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan_ "____Oujo-sama" _oleh kucing peliharaan nya-dan juga sahabat nya, memakai jaket seperti jubah yang panjang dan berwarna biru cerah serta ringan, celana pendek berwarna oranye, kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu coklat. Dia memiliki mata coklat dan rambut ___light-brown _pendek. Dia juga memakai kalung pemberian dari Ayah nya yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian nya.

Semasa kecil nya dihabiskan di rumah sakit karena dia tidak bisa berjalan. Dan itu membuat nya kesepian dan tak punya teman. Namun, semua itu berakhir ketika negara api menyerang-err... maksud ku ketika Ayah nya memberikan kalung ukiran dari kayu yang bernama___"Genome Tree", _yang memiliki ukiran ___"Tree of Life"__, "The Evolution of Life" _dan ___"The System of the Life Cycle"_ di permukaan nya.

Ajaib nya, begitu kalung itu dipakai oleh You, ukiran itu bercahaya hijau sebentar lalu padam. Kemudian seolah ada bisikan untuk berjalan, You pun turun dari atas tempat tidur nya.

Betapa terkejut nya sang Ayah ketika melihat putri nya bisa berjalan lagi.

Sejak hari itu, You tidak hanya bisa berjalan normal, tapi juga mengerti dan mampu berbicara dengan hewan yang telah menjadi teman nya termasuk kucing ___calico._

Kasukabe You mengambil surat yang ada di mulut kucing calico nya. Kemudian dibuka nya surat itu dan membaca isi nya. Si kucing _calico_ juga penasaran akan isi dari surat itu, memanjat naik ke bahu sang majikan.

**-0o0-**

Teng Teng Teng Teng Duaaaaaaarrrr(?)

Bel sekolah pertama berbunyi, tanda proses belajar-mengajar dimulai. Para Guru mulai masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing untuk memberi ilmu, tugas, atau hanya sekedar mengabsen dan ber-'pidato' pada murid-murid nya saja. Namun, terdapat satu murid yang masih bersantai di atap sekolah.

Remaja ini memiliki rambut ___honey-blonde _dengan iris mata yang berbeda warna. Biru safir di sebelah kanan dan ungu ametis di sebelah kiri. Sambil membaca buku kuning favorit nya, Mizuhashi Yuki memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran pertama.

"Pelajaran sosiologi...ugh..." Keluh nya pelan.

Dia tidak benci pelajaran itu. Hanya saja, menurut nya itu sangat membosankan. Sebenarnya semua pelajaran dianggap nya membosankan kecuali seni dan bela diri. Bukan karena dia malas atau bodoh, malah sebalik nya. Dia dianggap jenius oleh para Guru. Nilai nya selalu berada di atas 100, hebat kan?

Hembusan angin kencang mengusik alam bawah sadar nya, memaksa Yuki untuk menutup mata agar tidak kemasukan debu.

Mata nya menyipit ketika Yuki melihat sebuah benda yang mirip surat melayang-layang di atas langit. Dengan rasa penasaran yang terlalu tinggi, Yuki bangun dari tempat istirahat nya dan mengejar ke arah surat itu akan mendarat.

"Hmm... seperti nya ada yang kehilangan surat cinta, haha." Ucap Yuki tertawa.

Dengan mudah nya Yuki melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lain nya yang jarak nya mencapai 10 meter.

Bagaimana bisa? Mudah saja.

Yuki adalah seorang_ Esper ____multipower _level 7 dan satu-satu nya di sekolah itu. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kekuatan ___extra sensory perception-_nya.

Wuussh

Gedung terakhir dilompati nya dengan mudah hingga Yuki sadar kalau dia sekarang berada di bukit belakang sekolah.

'Hmm... sekalin membolos aja deh...' Pikir nya.

Yuki mencari keberadaan surat misterius itu dan menemukan nya tersangkut di atas pohon.

**_"_**___**Material High! **__**(2)**____**"**_

Kemudian Yuki melompat tinggi ke udara. Aneh nya, bukan nya jatuh tapi Yuki seperti berpijak pada permukaan tak kasat mata dan melompat lagi ke atas hingga dia sampai di tempat dimana surat misterius itu berada.

"Huh?"

Heran, tentu saja. Karena di depan surat itu bertuliskan "Kepada : Mizuhashi Yuki"

"Seperti nya Aku punya penggemar rahasia, hihihi."

Kemudian Yuki membuka surat itu dan membaca isi nya.

**_"_**_**Surat ini untuk kalian yang memiliki banyak masalah dan kekuatan supernatural. Jika kau ingin melihat seberapa jauh kekuatan mu akan membawa mu, tinggal kan teman-teman mu, keluarga mu, dunia mu, dan datang lah ke tempat kami."**_

_**-**____**Little Garden**_

Se detik kemudian, cahaya putih menyilaukan menyelimuti Yuki.

**-0o0-**

Swoosh

"Wha-?!"

"Kyaa!"

"Nyaa!"

"..."

"Ini tidak lucu..."

Pemandangan berubah dalam sekejap. Satu detik yang lalu, ke empat remaja-plus kucing ini sedang membaca surat misterius yang jatuh dari langit. Satu detik selanjutnya cahaya putih menyilaukan menyelimuti mereka. Dan detik berikutnya mereka sadar kalau mereka sekarang terjun bebas 1000 meter di atas tanah.

'Ada apa ini?!' pikir mereka.

"Hey ___guys, _ada yang bisa terbang?" tanya Yuki sambil menoleh ke arah 'teman terjun'-nya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Aku anggap sebagai tidak..."

Byuur

_**T~B~C**_

_**.**_

**A/N**

___**Well, **__**Fic **_**pertama bahasa Indonesia di fandom ini,**_** yeah! **_**#plak!**

**Untuk tempat tinggal Izayoi, Aku tidak tahu jadi asal tebak aja, haha. :D**

**Dan umur... gak tahu juga. XD**

**(1) **Sekitar 42.1 km/s.

**(2) **___Skill _yang dimiliki oleh Yuki, memungkinkan dia untuk mengkompres udara di sekitar nya hingga sangat padat dalam bentuk kubus, segitiga, silinder, dll.

___**Until then...**_

**_"_**___**BakAuthor Technique : REVIEW!"**_


	2. Kuro Usagi

_**A/N**_

**_Chapter_ kedua update! Mungkin sedikit mirip dengan _anime_ nya, tapi akan ku usahakan agar tidak mirip kok, jadi selamat membaca.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_ : **Mondaiji-tachi bukan milik ku, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. Sayang nya hal itu hanya mimpi belaka. *sigh*

**_Warning_ : **Kemungkinan ada typo dan karakter mungkin mengalami gejala OOC.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Kuro Usagi.**_

Ke empat remaja-plus kucing itu jatuh ke dalam danau yang untung nya berada di bawah mereka. Kalau tidak... bisa _game_ _over_ mereka.

Perlahan, satu persatu mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Hmmm..." Rambut _honey-blonde_ dengan sepasang mata ungu mulai terlihat di permukaan air.

"..." Diikuti oleh dua cewek lain nya.

"Hahahaha!" tawa pemilik rambut _honey-blonde_ lain nya dengan mata _heterochromia_.

Ke tiga remaja di sekitar nya menatap nya aneh. Yang ditatap merasa gugup entah kenapa.

"Apa?" tanya nya _innocence_.

"..."

"Bukan kah ini hebat! Pertama, Aku mengejar sebuah surat gaje yang ku kira surat cinta, lalu tiba-tiba Aku terjun bebas dari langit dan mendarat di danau! Selanjutnya apa? Apa Aku akan disambut oleh cewek cantik berkostum kelinci?" tanya Yuki semangat.

"Kau aneh." Komentar salah satu dari mereka.

Kalau saja mereka memperhatikan ke semak hijau di tepi danau, mereka akan melihat se pasang telinga seperti kelinci berwarna biru.

"Hehe, siapa pun yang mengirim surat itu pasti tahu kalau Aku belum mandi, haha." Ucap Yuki yang mengapung di atas air bersama 'teman terjun' nya.

**"Hei kau, bantu aku ke tepian!" **Perintah Asuka yang ada di depan Yuki.

Yuki merasa ada sesuatu yang menginvasi otak nya hanya menaikkan alis nya. Lalu memutuskan untuk menolong cewek itu tanpa memperdulikan sensasi aneh itu.

"Baiklah."

Kemudian mereka berenang ke tepian.

"Uh... Aku tidak percaya ini. Mereka melempar kita ke langit tanpa pemberitahuan sebelum nya!" protes sang _Oujo-sama_ sambil meremas pakaian nya untuk menghilangkan air yang masih tersisa.

Keadaan 'teman terjun' nya juga tak kalah beda. Yõ sedang mengeringkan kucing _calico_ nya menggunakan kain putih. Izayoi yang juga terlihat meremas seragam nya untuk alasan yang sama dengan Asuka. Sedangkan Yuki terlihat menikmati keadaan nya.

"Yah benar. Untung saja mendarat di air." Respon Izayoi lalu melirik sang _Oujo-sama,_ "Jadi, siapa kalian?"

"Aku juga ingin bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, Tuan anak SMA dengan mata tajam." Jawab Asuka melirik ke Izayoi.

"Hanya untuk memastikan saja, kalian juga mendapat surat aneh itu kan?" tanya Izayoi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan jangan panggil Aku dengan "kalian". Nama ku Kudõ Asuka, putri dari keluarga Kudõ." Ucap Asuka menghadap ke arah Izayoi, "Dan siapa nama mu, gadis yang memegang kucing?"

Yõ menoleh dan menjawab, "Nama ku Kasukabe Yõ. Aku juga mendapat surat aneh itu."

"Oke, salam kenal Kasukabe_-san_." Respon Asuka sopan, "Dan kau! Laki-laki berbahaya dengan mata tajam, siapa nama mu?"

Mendengar perubahan nada dan suara sang _Oujo-sama_, Izayoi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Haha, terima kasih atas peng-antagonisan mu terhadap ku. Seperti yang kau lihat, Aku laki-laki berbahaya bermata mata tajam dengan nama Sakamaki Izayoi." Ucap Izayoi dengan santai.

"Aku juga kasar, kejam, dan suka bersenang-senang membuat ku menjadi remaja paling berbahaya di tempat ini. Jadi Aku rekomendasikan agar kau membaca semua larangan bahaya sebelum berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepada ku, _Oujo-sama_." Lanjut Izayoi sambil memajukan wajah nya ke Asuka.

Asuka hanya _sweatdrop_. "Aku akan memikirkan nya jika kau menulis nya."

"Hahahaha~!"

Yõ masih membersihkan kucing _calico_ nya dibantu Yuki yang memeluk kucing itu sampai tak bisa bernafas. Kasian...

"Dan kau! Cowok yang juga memakai seragam SMA, siapa nama mu?" tanya Asuka menoleh ke arah Yuki yang berguling-guling di atas rumput sambil mengangkat si kucing _calico_ di depan wajah nya.

Merasakan sebuah tatapan tertuju pada nya, Yuki pun menoleh. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku tanya siapa nama mu!" ulang Asuka.

Yuki berdiri dan meletakkan kucing _calico_ ke tanah, yang disambut dengan tawa bahagia dari si kucing.

'Haah... Aku pikir Aku akan mati...' Batin si kucing sambil berlari ke arah Yõ.

"Nama ku Mizuhashi Yuki, salam kenal Kudõ-_san_, Sakamaki-san, Kasukabe-san, dan _calico_-san." Jawab Yuki ceria diakhir kalimat, membuat sang Oujo-sama _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Uh-huh."

"Jadi, kalau kalian menerima surat gaje itu juga, pasti ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang seharus nya menyambut kita, iya kan?" tanya Izayoi sambil melihat sekeliling nya, hingga dia melihat sebuah pergerakan di semak-semak lalu menyeringai.

Asuka terlihat berfikir, "Kau benar juga. Kalau mereka memang yang mengirim surat gaje itu, seharus nya ada yang menyambut kita, bukan nya menjatuhkan kita ke danau."

"Mungkin mereka takut karena 'mata tajam' mu, Sakamaki_-san_." Ucap Yuki dengan senyum, hanya untuk mendapat glare tajam dari Izayoi.

Asuka terkikik pelan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tanya saja pada seseorang yang bersembunyi di sana?" respon Izayoi sambil menunjuk ke semak-semak di belakang nya dengan jempol kanan nya tanpa menoleh.

"Oh, kau merasakan keberadaan nya juga?" tanya Asuka tanpa ekspresi terkejut.

"Tantu saja. Aku tak pernah kalah dalam permainan petak umpet." Jawab Izayoi bangga, "Kalian merasakan nya juga, iya kan?" lanjut nya sambil menoleh ke arah Yõ dan Yuki.

Yõ menoleh, "Dari suara angin, Aku tahu kalau dia ada disana meskipun Aku tidak menginginkan nya."

"Hoo... kemampuan yang menarik." Ucap Izayoi lalu melirik Yuki.

"Um... insting?" jawab Yui tak yakin, membuat yang lain nya _sweatdrop_.

"Oke, kita tahu kalau kau ada disana jadi cepat tunjukkan diri mu." Ucap Izayoi sambil menatap ke arah semak-semak.

Perlahan tapi pasti, seseorang... atau mungkin seekor orang(?) berjalan keluar dari semak-semak. Izayoi dan yang lain nya mengangkat alis mereka heran dengan siapa yang ada di depan mereka.

Disana berdiri seorang-dengan ekor- cewek berambut biru panjang dengan dua telinga seperti kelinci yang berdiri dengan grogi. Cewek itu memakai pakaian berwarna biru kehitaman, sepatu merah dengan rok mini yang juga berwarna merah, yang bisa membuat para cowok 'berimajinasi' terhadap apa yang ada di balik nya. #plak!

"Ehehe... Ha-" Cewek bertelinga kelinci itu tertawa grogi melihat tatapan keempat remaja di depan nya.

Namun, sebelum cewek kelinci itu menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Izayoi telah melompat ke arah nya dan mendarat dengan keras. Membuat tanah di bawah nya hancur.

"Kyaa!" cewek kelinci itu melompat ke belakang, dan mendarat di atas batang pohon.

*tap*

Menoleh ke belakang, cewek kelinci itu mendapati Kasukabe Yõ tengah melompat ke arah nya juga. Panik, dia pun melompat ke batang pohon lain nya, dengan Yõ yang mengikuti dari belakang. Kedua nya pun mulai aksi kejar-kejaran di atas pohon.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh.. ini sangat lucu!" Yuki tak dapat menahan tawa nya lagi.

Auka hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat nya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke atas, **"Burung-burung! Hentikan cewek kelinci itu!"**

Kemudian kumpulan burung yang terbang di langit mulai menerjang ke arah cewek kelinci itu dan mengerubungi nya, membuat nya tak bisa bergerak dan jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Auch!"

Cewek kelinci itu kemudian menyadari kalau ada tiga bayangan di depan nya. Melihat ke depan dengan grogi dan rasa takut, Cewek kelinci itu hanya meneguk ludah.

"Ja-jangan menatap ku seperti serigala yang ingin memangsa makanan nya, Um...uh... ka-kalian tahu kan kalau serigala itu musuh alami kelinci jadi bisa kah kita berbicara dengan tenang dan damai?" tanya cewek kelinci itu berkeringat dingin di belakang kepala nya.

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Ditolak."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Aku dengan mereka."

"Ahaha, tidak memberi ku kesempatan sama sekali." Ucap cewek kelinci itu sambil menunduk lalu aura depresi mengelilingi nya lagi.

Tanpa disadari oleh cewek kelinci itu, Yõ telah berada di belakang nya dan memegang salah satu telinga cewek itu.

"Ei?!" ucap Yõ sambil menarik terlinga kelinci cewek itu.

"Eek!"

Dan menarik nya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aakh! Tu-tunggu dulu! Ji-jika hanya menyentuh akan Aku izin kan, tapi Aku tidak berfikir kalau kau akan menarik telinga indah Kuro Usagi di petemuan pertama! Apa yang kau lakukan-ahh!" protes cewek kelinci yang menyebut diri nya dengan nama Kuro Usagi.

"Hanya ingin tahu." Ucap Yõ masih menarik telinga Kuro Usagi ketas dan ke bawah, hanya untuk membuat Kuro Usagi berteriak protes.

"Ja-jangan melakukan apa pun sesuka mu!"

"Oh, jadi telinga ini asli?"

Kali ini, Izayoi menarik telinga kiri Kuro Usagi dari samping... dengan kekuatan penuh juga.

"Benar kah? Kalau begitu Aku juga ingin."

Dan diikuti oleh Asuka di belakang nya.

Yuki hanya duduk di depan mereka sambil menonton pertunjukan 'Tarik telinga sang kelinci' sambil makan jagung bakar yang entah dari mana datang nya. Ditemani si Kucing _calico_ yang terhibur dengan aksi remaja gaje di depan nya.

Kemudian sebuah teriakan keras dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru danau.

**-0o0-**

"A-AKu tidak percaya ini! Membayangkan kalau Aku butuh waktu 1 jam untuk membuat kalian bertiga diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan ku... Pasti ini lah rasa nya jika menjadi Guru di kelas yang penuh dengan anak bermasalah." Ungkap Kuro Usagi yang semakin depresi.

_**Somewhere in Mondaiji Gakuen...**_

"Huh? Entah kenapa Aku merasakan ada yang sengsara akibat problem children. Ah sudah lah, HEI KALIAN KEMBALI KESINI!" teriak pria berambut ungu panjang sambil melempar petir hitam ke arah remaja berambut _honey-blonde_, putih, biru, dan hijau.

"Kabuuuurrr!" koor mereka.

_**Back to Little Garden...**_

Masih dengan aura depresi, Kuro Usagi berpikir, 'Seperti nya mereka para murid bermasalah...'

"Sudah katakan apa mau mu!"

"Oke..." Jawab Kuro Usagi yang hampir menangis akibat perlakuan yang diterima nya.

Kemudian Kuro Usagi berdiri dan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian nya, dan menyapa para tamu nya... kalau pun mereka bisa disebut tamu.

"Semuanya, selamat datang di **_Little Garden_~!**" seru Kuro Usagi semangat sambil membuka lebar kedua tangan nya ke samping.

"_Little garden_?" ulang Asuka.

"_Yes_~, Kami memberikan kesempatan untuk kalian berempat untuk mengikuti _Gift_ _Game_ di tempat ini. Itu lah kenapa Aku mengundang kalian ke sini." Jelas Kuro Usagi sambil menari bahagia, meskipun para penonton nya tidak tertarik dengan aksi nya.

"_Gift_ _Game_?" ulang Yõ penasaran.

"Kalian pasti sudah menyadari kalau kalian bukan lah manusia biasa. Kekuatan ekstra ordinari yang kalian miliki adalah hadiah dari Tuhan yang hanya yang terpilih lah yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan itu. _Gift_ _Game_ adalah sebuah event untuk mereka yang memiliki kekuatan untuk berkompetisi dengan yang lain nya. Dan di tempat ini, _Little Garden_, adalah tempat dimana para pemilik kekuatan hebat tinggal dan bertarung." Jelas Kuro Usagi dengan semangat.

Asuka menaikkan tangan kanan nya ke atas.

"Ya?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan "kita", jika tidak keberatan?" tanya Asuka.

"Tentu saja Aku dan pemimpin komunitas ku. Jika pemilik kekuatan telah diundang maka kalaina harus bergabung dengan komunitas kami untuk bisa bertahan hidup disini!" jawab Kuro Usagi.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Kalian harus bergabung! Dan lagi, pemenang dari _Gift_ _Game_ akan mendapat hadiah yang luar biasa dari sang _Host_!" seru Kuro Usagi semangat.

"_Host_?"

"_Host_ adalah penyelenggara dari sebuah _Gift_ _Game_." Jawab Kuro Usagi.

"Siapa _Host_ nya?" tanya Yõ sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"Seorang _Host_ bisa siapa saja asalkan dia bisa memberikan hadiah yang manarik. Ada _Gift_ _Game_ yang dipegang oleh makhluk mistis yang punya banyak waktu luang, dengan tujuan untuk mengetes kekuatan dari makhluk lain nya. Ada juga yang dilakukan oleh sebuah komunitas yang telah terorganisir agar mereka dapat menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. " Ucap Kuro Usagi.

"Mereka biasanya tidak membatasi siapa saja yang boleh ikut _Gift_ Game tapi kalau yang mengadakan nya adalah makhluk mistis dan 'ajaib', _Gift_ _Game_ bisa sangat sulit dan brutal dan mungkin hanya bisa diikuti oleh makhluk mistis dan 'ajaib' lain nya. Namun hadiah nya sangat spesial. Tergantung dari yang menyelanggarakan _Gift_ _Game_, kalian bahkan bisa mendapatkan _Gift_ baru jika menang." Lanjut Kuro Usagi.

"Bagaimana cara mengikuti _Gift_ _Game_ ini?" tanya Yuki mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"Untuk mengikuti _Gift_ _Game_, Kalian harus memasang taruhan yang sepadan dengan apa yang kalian ingin kan. Peratuan nya, jika semua peserta telah dikalahkan, semua taruhan akan diambil oleh komunitas atau _Host_ yang mengadakan _Gift_ _Game_ itu."

"Apa kita harus taruhan dengan kekuatan kita?" tanya Asuka.

"Tidak perlu, kalian bisa memakai uang, barang, hak, kehormatan-"

Yuki mengerutkan alis nya mendengar Kuro Usagi menjelaskan beberapa taruhan yang bisa dipakai.

"-dan bahkan orang sekalipun-"

"Perbudakan?" tanya Yuki dengan tatapan tajam.

Kuro Usagi sedikit terkejut namun menjawab dengan pasti, "Ya, tak jarang juga makhluk mistis menjadi taruhan nya."

Entah kenapa Kuro Usagi tidak ingin melihat tatapan Yuki.

"Semakin besar taruhan yang kalian berikan, semakin besar pula hadiah yang akan kalian dapat kan." Lanjut Kuro Usagi.

Keempat remaja-plus kucing menatap Kuro Usagi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Namun, untuk mendapatkan hadiah, kalian harus bisa menyelasikan tantangan yang diberikan oleh sang _Host_ dan menang." Lanjut Kuro Usagi.

"Oh begitu, satu pertanyaan lagi kalau boleh."

"Silahkan~"

"Bagaimana cara memulai _Gift_ _Game_ itu sendiri?" tanya Asuka.

"Jika kita mengecualikan _Gift_ _Game_ dari komunitas, kau hanya perlu mendaftarkan diri mu sebelum batas waktu yang diberikan. Pusat Pertokoan biasanya menyelenggarakan _Gift_ _Game_ dalam skala kecil yang bisa kau ikuti." Jawab Kuro Usagi.

Asuka mengangkat alis nya, "Oh, jadi bisa dikatakan kalau _Gift_ _Game_ adalah hukum di dunia ini dan cara untuk membayar?"

"Fufufu, kau pintar juga. Tapi 80% persen benar dan 20% salah. Pencurian dan perampokan dilarang di dunia ini. Pertukaran barang dengan uang pun juga ada disini. Kejahatan yang menggunakan _Gift_ _Game_ akan dihukum tanpa pengecualian. Pemenang _Gift_ _Game_ bisa mendapat semua nya, bisa saja kalian tidak perlu membayar barang belanjaan kalian jika kalian berhasil memenangkan _Gift_ _Game_ yang diselenggarakan oleh sang _Host_."

"Aku pikir itu cara kuno." Komentar Izayoi.

"_Yes_~ penyeleggara _Gift_ _Game_ akan menanggung semua resiko nya, jadi yang takut kalau harta nya akan hilang sebaiknya tidak perlu menyelenggarakan atau mengikuti _Gift_ _Game_." Jawab Kuro Usagi.

"Hoo."

"Oke, karena Aku adalah yang memanggil kalian, Aku punya hak untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian namun, karena itu bisa memakan waktu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke komunitas ku?" ajak Kuro Usagi.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku belum bertanya satu pun." Ucap Izayoi.

Kuro Usagi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang, "_Yes_?"

Setelah diam cukup lama, Izayoi bertanya, "Apa pemenang _Gift_ _Game_ bisa memilih hadiah nya?"

Kuro Usagi diam sejenak lalu menajwab, "Tergantung _Host_ yang menyelenggarakan _Gift_ _Game_ itu sendiri. Terkadang hadiah tidak bisa diganti, atau bahkan bisa meminta secara khusus kepada sang _Host_ Master."

Yuki mengangkat tangan kanan nya lagi, "Apa Kuro_-san_ bisa melompat lagi?"

Kuru Usagi memiringkan kepala nya heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Agar Aku bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik rok mini mu~" Jawab Yuki ceria yang disambut dengan deathgalre dari dua cewek di samping kanan nya, dan tawa dari Izayoi.

"Pervert!" seru Kuro Usagi sambil memegang rok mini nya.

"Ahahaa~ bercanda kok."

"Huff. Karena sepertinya kalian masih belum terlalu paham dengan _Gift_ _Game_, bagaimana kalau kita bermain satu permainan sederhana." Ucap Kuro Usagi sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu remi dari saku nya.

"Apa?" ucap Izayoi heran.

"Kita akan bermain permainan yang cukup sederhana." Ucap Kuro Usagi lagi sambil menjentikkan jari nya.

Kemudian sebuah meja kayu beyar muncul dari alam gaje di depan mereka.

"Wah!" koor Asuka dan Yuki kaget.

"Aku bisa memasukkan kalian ke komunitas ku, tapi kalau punya orang-orang yang tidak bisa memenangkan _Gift_ _Game_ adalah hal yang sia-sia saja." Ucap Kuro Usagi dengan seringai nya.

Keempat remaja itu menatap Kuro Usagi curiga.

"Tentu saja, kalian hanya akan menjadi beban dan menghalangi jalan kami dan membuat susah semua penghuni komunitas." Lanjut Kuro Usagi meprovokasi.

"Apa kau ingin mengetes kami?" tanya Izayoi dengan seringai nya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita belum mengatakan apa pun kalau kita akan bergabung dengan komunitas mu!" seru Asuka protes sambil berdiri dari tempat nya.

"Kau bisa menolak kapan saja, itu pun kalau kalian punya pilihan, hmm~?" ucap Kuro Usagi dengan senyum kemenangan... dan khawatir.

'Apa yang ku lakukan! Kalau mereka menolak, Aku dalam masalah besar!' Batin Kuro Usagi panik.

"Hoo, kau punya cara yang bagus untuk memprovokasi seseorang." Ucap Izayoi masih dengan seringai nya.

"Te-terima kasih?"

"Jadi, apa peraturan nya?" tanya Izayoi.

"Mudah, kalian hanya perlu memilih satu kartu diantara kartu-kartu ini. Kemudian Aku akan mengacak nya dan menaruh nya di atas meja secara terbalik. Kalian harus bisa menebak dimana kartu kalian berada."

"Apa kita boleh menggunakan cara apa pun?" tanya Asuka.

"Selama tidak melanggar peraturan, kalian boleh menggunakan cara apa pun." Jawab Kuro Usagi.

"Dan perlu kalian ketahui kalau Aku, Kuro Usagi, punya kemampuan yang bernama "Judge Master". Selama Aku berada disini, kalian tidak akan bisa bermain curang. Mata dan telinga ku terhubung dengan pusat _Little Garden_ jadi Aku akan tahu kalau kalian bermain curang." Lanjut Kuro Usagi.

"Bagaimana dengan taruhan nya? Apa kami harus menggunakan _Gift_ kami?" tanya Asuka.

"Hmm... karena kalian baru datang ke tempat ini, kita tidak perlu menggunakan taruhan, tapi kalau kalian ingin, kalian bisa menggunakan harga diri kalian sebagai taruhan."

"Menarik." Respon Izayoi.

"Kalau kita menang?" tanya Yõ.

"Hmm... karena Aku adalah makhluk golongan bangsawan di dunia ini, maka Aku akan melakukan satu permintaan apa pun yang kalian ingin kan." Jawab Kuro Usagi.

"Hee." Gumam Izayoi sambil menatap... aset milik Kuro Usagi.

Yõ dan Asuka meng-glare tajam ke arah Izayoi yang menyeringai, sedangkan Yuki memeberikan jempol kepada Izayoi.

Kuro Usagi yang menyadari tatapan dari Izayoi segera menutupi aset nya sambil _blushing_ parah, "A-apapun asalkan bukan *mbeek*!"

"Hehe, bercanda." Ucap Izayoi tanpa merasa bersalah, "Jadi?"

"Oke, Aku ikut." Ucap Asuka.

"Hm, Aku juga."

"Nyaa~"

"Aku juga."

"Oke~, kalau begitu permainan dimulai!"

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna buram muncul dari alam gaje di depan Izayoi. Izayoi menagmbil kertas itu dan membaca isi nya.

* * *

_**[ ****Gift Game Name : Scouting ****]**_

* * *

_**Player List : **_

_Sakamaki Izayoi,_

_Kudõ Asuka,_

_Kasukabe Yõ,_

_Mizuhashi Yuki._

_**Condition to win : **_

_Select the right face down card of your own choice, and reveal it._

_**To win :**_

_Each player may select one card only and one time only._

_**Pledge : **_

_We will respect the rules above, and with reverence we pledge to engage in this Gift Game under the instruction of our Host Master._

_._

_._

_*stamp*_

_**"Thousand Eyes"**_

_**.**_

* * *

'Wew, pakai bahasa bule, keren!' batin Yuki yang memebaca isi dari kertas gaje itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Asuka.

"Itu adalah _Geass Roll_. Berisi tentang aturan permainan dan cara memenangkan nya." Jawab Kuro Usagi.

"Oke." Respon Izayoi dan yang lain nya.

Izayoi dan yang lain nya mengambil sebuah kartu, memperlihatkan nya pada Kuro Usagi untuk korfirmasi, kemudian meletakkan nya lagi sehingga Kuro Usagi bisa mengacak nya.

Setelah beberapa menit...

"Oke, ayo kita mulai!" seru Kuro Usagi semangat.

"Siapa yang duluan?" tanya Asuka.

"Lady first." Jawab Yuki.

"Tidak, Aku saja." Ucap Izayoi melangkah maju.

Izayoi mendekati meja kayu dimana semua kartu telah tertutup. Izayoi melirik ke kanan dan kiri hingga dia tersenyum.

"Sebelum nya, terima kasih atas pembicaraan mu yang 'mengagumkan' tadi." Ucap Izayoi yang membuat Kuro Usagi berkeringat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, Aku pilih yang... INI!" seru Izayoi sambil memilih sebuah kartu... dengan cara menggebrak meja hingga beberapa kartu ikut terbalik.

"Wha-!"

"Aku yang ini." Ucap Asuka mengambil sebuah kartu _King Heart_.

"Aku ini." Diikuti Yõ yang juga mengambil kartu _Queen Spade_.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" kaget Kuro Usagi, "Itu bukan-"

"Aku tidak melanggar peraturan. Aku memilih satu kartu terbalik di meja, satu kartu untuk satu orang, apa Aku salah?" tanya Izayoi sambil menyeringai.

"I-itu benar tapi-" Kuro Usagi terdiam sejenak.

Telinga kelinci Kuro Usagi menerima informasi kalau cara yang dipakai Izayoi adalah benar dan tidak melanggar aturan.

"-Pusat kontrol _Little Garden_ menyatakan kalau cara yang kau pakai itu sah." Ucap Kuro Usagi pasrah.

"Asuka_-san_, Yõ_-san_, kalian berhasil." Lanjut Kuro Usagi.

"Yeah!" seru Asuka bertepuk tangan dengan Yõ.

"Tapi Izayoi_-san_ belum menang!" Ucap Kuro Usagi.

Izayoi tersenyum lagi, "Hoi, kau pikir Aku tidak menang?" tanya Izayoi sambil membalik kartu yang tadi di pilih nya, _King Clover_.

"Wha-!" sekali lagi Kuro Usagi terkejut.

"Wow, bagaimana kau melakukan nya, Sakamaki_-san_?" tanya Yuki takjub.

Belum pernah dia melihat seseorang yang mampu memilih sebuah kartu terbalik dengan benar, dan telah diacak pula. Kemampuan seperti itu membutuhkan skill **"_Trance_" **setidaknya level 5.

"Aku mengingat nya." Jawab Izayoi santai.

"Huh?" ucap Yuki dengan 'cemerlang'.

"Aku mengingat semua posisi kartu itu." Lanjut Izayoi.

Dan untuk membuktikan ucapan nya, dia membalik bebrapa kartu sambil mengucapkan kartu apa itu. Tentu saja remaja disekitarnya kaget. Kemampuan untuk mengingat dalam sekejap adalah hal yang luar biasa.

'Dia punya _Photographic Memory_!' Batin Yuki yang masih kaget.

Kemampuan mengingat apa pun dalam hal sekejap mata dan tidak akan lupa selama nya, adalah bakat yang luar biasa. Biasa nya orang-orang dengan kemampuan seperti ini banyak dicari oleh Polisi mengingat kemampuan mereka bisa menjadi aset yang luar biasa saat melakukan olah TKP.

"Dan seperti nya Aku punya seseorang yang sama dengan ku, hehe." Gumam Yuki pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Yõ yang pendengaran nya diatas manusia normal.

"..." Yõ hanya melirik Yuki.

Kuru Usagi yang masih kaget hanya bisa membuka mulut nya lebar.

"Kau hebat juga." Puji Asuka.

"Terima-"

"Tapi berkat kau cara kami jadi sia-sia." Potong Asuka diikuti anggukan Yõ.

"-derita mu." Ucap Izayoi lalu tertawa.

Kuro Usagi hanya diam, lalu teringat sesuatu, "Yuki_-san_, kau belum memenangkan permainan ini."

Kemudian semua nya menoleh ke arah Yuki yang belum memegang sebuah kartu.

Yuki terlihat bingung lalu ber-_facepalm_ ria, kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau dia belum menang.

Kemudian Yuki melihat beberapa kartu yang sudah terbuka, terima kasih kepada Izayoi.

'UH... seperti nya kartu ku masih tertutup.' Batin Yuki kecewa.

"Hehe, apa kau mau menyerah Yuki_-san_?" tanya Kuro Usagi sambil membuat senyum aneh.

"Hmm?" Yuki mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap Kuro Usagi, "Oh tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu silahkan pilih."

Yuki terlihat berfikir dan mengambil sebuah kartu. Diambil nya kartu terbalik yang berada di tengah lalu mengintip nya.

'Uh!' Yuki berkeringat sedikit.

"Yuki_-san_, kau harus membuka nya agar Aku bisa mengecek nya." Ucap Kuro Usagi dengan seringai nya yang masih terukir di wajah nya.

"Uh, O-" Belum sempat Yuki menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Kuro Usagi secara tiba-tiba mengambil kartu yang dipegang oleh Yuki dam membalik nya.

_'Ace Diamond!'_

"Oh, selamat Yuki_-san_, kau... menang." Ucap Kuro Usagi menunduk...lagi.

Padahal Kuro Usagi ingin sekali kalau salah satu diantara mereka kalah agar dia bisa memaksa yang kalah untuk bergabung dengan komunitas nya. Tapi sekarang semua nya menang, dan itu akan sulit untuk membujuk mereka. Kuro Usagi mengeluarkan desahan pasrah.

"Oh benarkah, yeah!" sorak Yuki bahagia.

"Kau aneh." komentar salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" sekarang giliran Izayoi yang bertanya kepada Yuki.

"Um... insting?" jawab Yuki ragu-ragu.

Dia tak ingin membuka kekuatan nya, pada remaja-remaja didepan nya... setidak nya belum. Tapi Izayoi bukan lah remaja biasa. Izayoi tahu kalau Yuki menyembunyikan sesuatu dan akan mencari tahu apa itu. Tapi sebelum itu...

"Kau menarik." Puji Izayoi.

"Maaf Sakamaki_-san_, tapi Aku masih normal." Respon Yuki dengan serinagi nya, membuat Asuka dan Yõ tertawa sedangkan Izayoi memberikan tatapan 'ku-makan-lu!' yang dibalas oleh Yuki dengan tatapan 'dalam-mimpi-mu!'

Kemudian terjadi lah perang tatap-menatap-ketatap(?) antara Yuki dan Izayoi. Kuro Usagi yang terlihat pasrah hanya menonton dalam diam. Setelah bebrapa menit, Yuki dan Izayoi tertawa gaje.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar menarik!"

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak terima kasih."

"Kalian aneh." koor Asuka dan Yõ.

"Hahahaha." Jawab mereka yang dibilang aneh.

Kuro Usagi yang tadi terlihat lesu akhirnya tersenyum melihat keakraban remaja-remaja bermasalah di depan nya.

'Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap saja bermasalah.' Batin Kuro Usagi pasrah.

"Hei Kuro Usagi!" seru Izayoi tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya?" tanya Kuro Usagi kaget.

"Aku rasa kami bisa mengambil hadiah kami, ya kan?" tanya atau pinta Izayoi dengan senyum pervert di wajah nya, diikuti glare dari Asuka dan Yõ serta tawa gaje dari Yuki.

"O-oke, tapi jangan yang 'itu'!"

"Hehe, tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal." Ucap Izayoi.

"Hmm, apa itu?" tanya Kuro Usagi heran.

"Apa tempat ini menyenangkan?" tanya Izayoi santai.

Asuka dan Yõ jua berpikiran yang sama. Mereka mengingat kembali isi dari surat yang mereka baca.

**" ...tinggal kan teman-teman mu, keluarga mu, dunia mu, dan datang lah ke tempat kami."**

Kalau mereka harus mengorbankan semua nya, pasti ada kompensasi yang lebih atau paling tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah mereka korban kan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Izayoi, Kuro Usagi tidak bisa apa-apa selain tersenyum.

"_Yes_~ _Little Garden_ adalah tempat yang sangat mengagumkan dan menyenangkan khusus nya bagi para pemilik _Gift_. Aku jamin tenang saja." Ucap Kuro Usagi sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo ikut Kuro Usagi ke komunitas agar Aku bisa menjelaskan lebih baik tentang _Little Garden_~" Ucap Kuro Usagi ceria sambil menarik Asuka dan Yõ ke arah komunitas nya.

Asuka hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Kuro Usagi, sedangkan Yõ hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh Kuro Usagi. Si kucing _calico_ mengekor dibelakang mereka. Izayoi menoleh ke arah Yuki dan bertanya.

"Mau melihat sekeliling sebentar?"

"Oh ayo! Aku ingin melihat air terjun yang besar tadi!" seru Yuki semangat.

"Air terjun?"

"Ya, waktu kita terjun bebas tadi, Aku melihat sebuah air terjun yang sangat besar!" seru Yuki sambil memebuka lebar kedua tangan nya.

Izayoi hanya menggelengkan kepala terhadap ke-gaje-an 'teman terjun' nya.

"Oke, pimpin jalan nya." Ucap Izayoi membuat gerakan ala pelayan.

"Eh? Ku kira Sakamaki_-san_ tipe pemimpin." Ucap Yuki heran.

"Tidak juga."

"Oh... ok."

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Kuro Usagi yang berjalan di depan mereka secara diam-diam.

**-0o0-**

"Waw, Aku tahu aku telah mengatakan nya, tapi aku ingin mengatakan nya lagi. Waw!" ucap Yuki yang tertegun dengan keindahan air terjun di depan mereka.

Di depan mereka terdapat air terjun yang lebih besar daripada Niagara. Mengalir dalam beberapa kolom dan membuat pelangi kecil di bawah nya. Rumput hijau yang menghiasi beberapa bagian di tepi air terjun membuat pemandangan di depan mereka menjadi sempurna.

'Sudah lama Aku tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini.' Batin Yuki menikmati setiap cipratan air yang mengenai tubuh nya.

Izayoi hanya menatap diam.

Lalu fenomena aneh terjadi. Secara tiba-tiba, genangan air di bawah air terjun itu terangkat ke langit. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Izayoi dan Yuki terkejut.

Seekor naga air muncul ke permukaan dengan mata kuning menyala dengan kulit seperti ular berwarna silver serta gigi gergaji tajam yang jumlah nya ratusan di mulut makhluk itu. Dan oh jangan lupa ukuran nya yang setinggi gedung 10 meter!

Sekali lagi, Yuki bergumam, "Wow!"

**"Siapa kalian berani mendatangi wilayah ku!" **Ucap naga air itu dengan suara seperti suara tiga orang yang berbicara sekaligus.

"Mizuhashi Yuki, salam kenal~!" seru Yuki ceria.

Izayoi hanya tersenyum.

**"Hmm, karena kalian telah berani menggangu tidur ku, maka kalian berdua akan ku beri ****_Gift_ _Game_! ****Terima atau kalian tahu akibat nya!" **ucap/seru/teriak sang naga air.

Yuki terlihat bingung lalu menoleh ke arah Izayoi yang aneh nya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana Sakamaki_-san_?"

"Tentu saja kita terima!"

"Tapi kata Kuro_-san Gift_ _Game_ yang _Host_-nya adalah makhluk gaje-"

**"AKU MAKHLUK MISTIS! BUKAN MAKHLUK GAJEEE!" **teriak naga air protes, tapi Yuki tidak mendengarkan nya.

"-itu berbahaya." Ucap Yuki.

"Masa bodoh dengan Kuro Usagi. Aku datang ke dunia ini untuk mencari kesenangan." Respon Izayoi.

"Hmm, oke Aku ikut!"

**_"Gift_ _Game _****dimulai!"**

Kemudian seperti tadi, sebuah _Geass Roll_ muncul dari alam gaje di depan Izayoi. Seperti nya _Geass Roll_ sangat menyukai Izayoi.

* * *

_**[ ****Gift Game Name : Test of Courage ****]**_

* * *

_**Player List : **_

_Sakamaki Izayoi,_

_Mizuhashi Yuki._

_**Condition to win : **_

_Each player must be able to at least touch the skin of the Host Master._

_**To win :**_

_Defeat the Host Master._

_**Pledge : **_

_We will respect the rules above, and with reverence we pledge to engage in this Gift Game under the instruction of our Host Master._

_._

_._

_*symbol*_

_**"Water God"**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Water God?" ulang Yuki heran.

**"Nama ku Hebimaru, **_**Water God **_**di wilayah barat. Kalian harus bisa mengalahkan ku untuk memenagkan ****_Gift_ _Game _****ini, kalau tidak, ku makan kalian! Mwahahaha!" **ucap Hebimaru lalu tertawa ngakak.

"Kau aneh." Koor Yuki dan Izayoi.

Si naga air jatuh ke air ala _anime_.

**"Apa kalian bilang!" **seru Hebimaru marah.

"Tidak ada, sudah lah. Ayo kita mulai!" seru Izayoi lalu melompat ke atas sehingga dia sejajar dengan kepala sang naga air.

"Hehe, Aku akan mengalahkan mu!" seru Izayoi sambil memukul kepala sang naga... atau paling tidak itu lah yang dia pikirkan.

Sang naga air, dengan gerakan yang sangat lincah mengindari pukulan Izayoi.

**"Eits gak kena~"**

Kemudian Izayoi berusaha menendang Hebimaru dari samping, tapi naga air itu malah menunduk.

**"Eits gak kena lagi~"**

**"**Grr..." Kesal karena pukulan dan tendangan nya tak mengenai target, Izayoi melempar Yuki yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi sang naga air.

"Wha!"

Yuki meluncur tepat ke arah kepala sang naga air dengan cepat. Lalu dengan gerakan reflek, Yuki memutar tubuh nya sehingga dia berdiri di udara dengan tangan kanan yang siap memukul.

**"Gak kena lagi~"**

Dan seperti tadi, sang naga air menghindari serangan Yuki sehingga Yuki terbang melewati sang naga air yang menghindar. Sang naga air tertawa namun Yuki tersenyum.

_**"Material High." **_Gumam Yuki lalu memutar tubuh nya lagi sehingga kedua kaki nya berada di belakang seperti ingin melompat. Kemudian, sebuah permukaan tak kasat mata terbentuk di belakang Yuki, dan menggunakan itu untuk melompat ke arah sang naga air yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan nya.

Izayoi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengangkat alis nya kaget.

"Terima ini!" Yuki melesat ke arah naga air yang terkejut.

**"Apa!" **

Sang naga air berusaha menghindar tapi terlambat.

DOOM

Suara dentuman keras menggema di sekitar air terjun. Pukulan Yuki...yang ditambah kekuatan dari **"_Rise_" **milik nya sukses mendarat di belakang kepala Hebimaru, membuat sang naga air terlempar ke arah Izayoi yang tersenyum.

"Giliran ku!" seru Izayoi melompat ke arah naga air yang terbang ke arah nya.

DOOM

Sekali lagi suara dentuman keras menggema ketika tendangan bambang pamungkas-ehem... ketika tendangan dari langit-asdfghjkl... ketika tendangan _full power_ dari Izayoi sukses mendarat di kepala sang naga air... dengan mantap!

Yuki mendarat di samping Izayoi sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tendangan yang bagus!"

"Kau juga."

Sang naga air pun tenggelam. Namun aneh nya belum ada tanda-tanda kalau mereka telah memenangkan _Gift_ _Game_ ini. Jadi mereka tetap waspada.

**-0o0-**

**Beberapa menit sebelum Yuki dan Izayoi 'menghilang'...**

Kuro Usagi bersama Asuka dan Yõ-plus kucing sedang berjalan melewati hutan, hingga akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah gerbang berwarna coklat.

"Jin~ kapan Kuro-nee-chan akan kembali? Ini sudah 3 jam." Keluh seseorang yang duduk di depan gerbang.

"Tenang saja Lily, Kuro Usagi pasti akan datang sebentar lagi, lagi pula Kuro Usagi bukan seorang berambut silver yang suka membaca buku oranye kan?" ucap orang yang dipanggil Jin.

"Iya sih, tapi kan aku jadi khawatir."

"Tenang saja Lily, Kuro Usagi pasti bisa menjaga diri... ku harap." Ucap Jin berusaha menenangkan teman nya yang khawatir.

"Jin~ boleh aku minta satu permintaan?" ucap seorang yang lain.

"Nama ku mungkin Jin, TAPI AKU BUKAN JIN!" teriak Jin dengan ekspresi lucu, membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa ngakak.

Setelah beebrapa menit, Jin melihat 3 figur berjalan mendekati gerbang.

"Itu mereka!" seru Jin semangat.

Teman-teman nya yang sudah lesu tiba-tiba bersemangat melihat Kuro Usagi yang datang... ditemani 2 orang cewek dan seekor kucing.

"Jin botol~-"

"NAMA KU JIN TANPA BOTOL!" teriak Jin makin frustasi.

Kadang dia heran kenapa nama nya Jin.

"Ehehe~ maaf deh." Ucap Kuro Usagi memeletkan lidah sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya.

"Kuro Usagi, apa mereka berdua anggota baru nya?" tanya Jin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Yes_~ mereka berempat-plus kucing adalah-" Ucapan Kuro Usagi terpotong ketika menoleh ke belakang.

Dia melihat kalau hanya ada Asuka dan Yõ-plus kucing yang mengikuti nya, sedangkan Izayoi dan Yuki entah berada dimana.

"Huh? Mana yang lain..." Ucap Kuro Usagi dengan ekspresi yang tak terdekskipsikan.

"Izayoi-kun memgatakan kalau dia dan Yuki_-san_ ingin berjalan-jalan ke 'ujung dunia' sebentar." Datang jawaban dari Asuka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan nya?!" tanya Kuro Usagi pasrah.

"Yuki_-san_ bilang agar jangan memberitahu Kuro Usagi." Datang lagi jawaban dari Yõ diikuti suara "nyaa~" dari kucing _calico_.

"Bohong! Kalian pasti bohong! Kalian hanya tidak ingin repot, iya kan?!"

"Ya." Koor Asuka dan Yõ tanpa ekspresi.

Kuro Usagi jatuh ke tanah dengan aura suram da depresi.

"Ku-Kuro Usagi, ujung dunia itu kan-" Ucap Jin panik tapi Kuro usagi telah berdiri dengan rambut yang menutupi wajah nya.

Aura depresi berubah menjadi kegelapan dan mencekam.

"Aku tahu. Master Jin tolong antarkan Asuka_-san_ dan Yõ_-san_ berkeliling sebentar." Ucap Kuro Usagi yang wajah nya masih tertutupi oleh rambut nya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kuro Usagi?"

"Kuro Usagi akan menangkap dua anak bermasalah itu... **dan memberi mereka 'pelajaran'!**" seru Kuro Usagi dengan senyum gaje.

Hal yang lebih gaje lagi adalah warna rambut Kuro Usagi dan telinga nya serta ekor tiba-tiba berubah menjadi besar secara tiba-tiba mengelili nya. Asuka dan Yõ yang sedikit kaget hanya mundur satu langkah. Tak ingin berada di jalan Kuro Usagi yang terlihat marah.

"Kalian telah meremehkan Aku, 'bangsawan dari _Little Garden_'! Aku akan membuat kalian berdua menyesal seumur hidup Yuki_-san_! Izayoi_-san_!"

Dan dengan hentakan keras di tanah, Kuro Usagi melompat sangat jauh ke arah hutan.

"Wow, kelinci _Little Garden_ bisa melompat sangat jauh ternyata." Komentar Asuka setelah Kuro Usagi menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ras Kelinci adalah pelayan pribadi pemimpin _Little Garden_, jadi mereka punya kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari pada ras lain nya." Jawab Jin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ku antar ke dalam." Ajak Jin lalu masuk ke dalam gerbang, diikuti Asuka dan Yõ-plus kucing.

**-0o0-**

'Huff, para anak bermasalah itu...' Batin Kuro Usagi yang masih mencari keberadaan dua anak bermasalah yang kebetulan bernama Mizuhashi Yuki dan Sakamaki Izayoi.

"Eh ada Kelinci!"

"Mana?"

"Wah iya?"

Kuro Usagi menghentikan pencarian nya dan menoleh ke arah kumpulan penghuni hutan.

"Uh... um... maaf mengganggu, tapi apa kalian melihat dua anak berambut _honey-blonde_, satu bermata ungu dan satu lagi _heterochromia_, memakai seragam SMA dan terlihat bermasalah?" tanya Kuro Usagi pada salah satu penghuni hutan.

"Hmm, kalau yang kau maksud adalah Yuki_-san_ dan Izayoi_-san_, mereka ke arah sana." Ucap penghuni hutan yang malu disebut nama nya sambil menunjuk ke arah air terjun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama mereka?" tanya Kuro Usagi heran.

"Hehe, dari Mbah Google dong~" Jawab nya.

Kuro Usagi _sweatdrop_ di tempat, "Terima kasih."

Lalu Kuro Usagi melompat lagi ke arah air terjun.

'Semoga mereka tidak mengikuti _Gift_ _Game_ dengan makhluk mistis sebagai _Host_...' Batin Kuro Usagi memohon.

Wilayah hutan memang banyak dihuni oleh makhluk mistis, sehingga sangat jarang penghuni _Little Garden_ akan berjalan-jalan di hutan. Namun bagi mereka yang memiliki _Gift_, mereka akan menjadi kan itu sebagai tantangan untuk mencari kekuatan yang baru.

Mereka bisa menantang makhluk mistis untuk _Gift_ _Game_ dengan hadiah berupa pengetahuan, kekuatan, atau bahkan _Gift_ baru. Namun, karena yang menjadi _Host_ adalah makhluk mistis, tantangan nya menjadi berbahaya dan sangat susah.

Tapi semua berubah saat dua remaja gaje ini datang.

"Hei Yuki, kau tidak berpikir kalau naga air itu kalah kan?" tanya Izayoi.

Yuki mengelengkan kepala nya, "Aku rasa tidak. Kalau dia sudah kalah, pasti ada informasi kalau kia sudah memang."

"Masuk akal juga."

"Izayoi_-san_! Yuki_-san_!"

Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Yuki dan Izayoi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kuro Usagi yang rambut nya berubah warna.

"Huh? Kau Kuro Usagi kan? Kau mengecat rambut mu?" tanya Izayoi heran.

"Huh! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini!" seru Kuro Usagi bermuka masam.

"Melihat-lihat air terjun-" Ucap Yuki.

"-dan mengikuti _Gift_ _Game_ dari Hebimaru." Lanjut Izayoi.

"_Gift_ _Game_? Hebimaru? Jangan bilang kalau kalian telah-" Ucap Kuro Usagi menyadari kalau mereka berdua telah mengikuti _Gift_ _Game_ sang Water God penghuni wilayah hutan.

Namun ucapan Kuro Usagi terpotong ketika sang naga air kembali muncul ke permukaan.

**"Masih belum! Aku tidak akan terkalahkan oleh manusia seperti kalian!" **seru Hebimaru marah.

"_Wa-Water God!_ Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sehingga membuat nya marah!" teriak Kuro Usagi pada dua remaja di depan nya.

"Hmm, kami mengganggu tidur siang nya lalu dia menantang kita dalam _Gift_ _Game_. Ya sudah kami terima saja." Jawab Yuki santai.

"Dan menang tentu nya." Lanjut Izayoi.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau _Gift_ _Game_ dengan _Host_ makhluk mistis itu berbahaya!" seru Kuro Usagi panik.

"Ya." koor Yuki dan Izayoi.

Kuro Usagi _facepalm_ ditempat.

**"HOI! JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU!" **teriak naga air yang terlihat kesal.

Tiba-tiba angin badai menerjang ke arah Yuki dan Izayoi yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Kuro Usagi menutupi mata nya dengan kedua tangan.

"Izayoi_-san_! Yuki_-san_! Cepat Pergi dari sini!" perintah Kuro Usagi panik.

"Pergi? Maaf Kuro_-san_, tapi kami telah menerima tantangan si naga/ular air itu, dan kami akan memenangkan nya!" seru Yuki semangat.

**"Jangan terlalu percaya diri manusia! Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ku dengan kekuatan mu!?"**

"Tentu saja. Di dunia yang gaje ini, tidak ada hal yang mustahil, dan kami akan membuktikan nya kalau kami bisa mengalahkan mu!" seru Yuki sambil menatap Hebimaru dengan serius.

**"Hmm! Ku hargai keberanian mu bocah! Kalau kau bisa menahan serangan ku ini, kau akan ku anggap menang." **Ucap Hebimaru.

"Heh, kemenangan bukan ditentukan ketika seorang pemenang telah diumumkan. Tapi pemenang akan ditentukan ketika ada yang kalah." Ucap Izayoi percaya diri.

**"Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang bisa kau ucap kan manusia! Kalau begitu rasakan ini!" **seru Hebimaru sambil mengangkat kepala nya, mata nya juga bercahaya biru sejenak lalu berteriak, _**"Mizudõ : Gõsan Uzukõhai! **(Water Technique : Great Triple Whirlpool Devastation!)**"**_

Kemudian air disekitar air terjun terkumpul menjadi tiga pusaran bersar yang menerjang ke arah Yuki dan Izayoi yang aneh nya tenang-tenang saja.

"IZAYOI_-SAN_! YUKI_-SAN_!" teriak Kuro Usagi panik.

'Serangan nya pake bahasa bule juga, keren!' batin Yuki yang siap menyerang tapi dihentikan oleh Izayoi.

"Biar Aku saja." Ucap Izayoi.

Yuki hanya mengangguk.

**"Masih belum! Dengan ini tamat lah kalian! **_**'Hidõ : Gõuzu Mekkyaku' **(Secret Technique : Great Whirlpool Annihilation!)**!" **_seru sang naga air.

Yuki dan Izayoi melihat kalau tiga pusaran air menjadi satu dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dan menghancurkan.

'Gawaaatt!' batin Kuro Usagi panik.

Meskipun Kuro Usagi punya kekuatan yang lebih daripada ras lain nya yang ada di _Little Garden_, melawan makhluk mistis terlebih seekor Water God adalah hal yang sulit.

Tapi semua berubah ketika dua remaja bermasalah ini datang ke _Little Garden_.

"Heh! DALAM MIMPI MU!" teriak Izayoi lalu memukul pusaran air itu.

BLAST

"WHA-!"

"Apa?!"

Dua rekasi yang sama kaget nya berasal dari Kuro Usagi dan Hebimaru. Bagaimana tidak kaget, kalau serangan yang tentu saja sangat kuat dihentikan dengan satu pukulan saja oleh manusia?

Sayang nya Izayoi bukan lah tipe manusia yang suka menikmati keadaan itu, jadi dia melompat ke udara dan berhadapan dengan sang naga air tepat di mata.

"Hehe, serangan mu memang kuat, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan kami!" seru Izayoi sambil bersiap menendang kepala naga air itu.

"Dan itu arti nya kami lah yang akan menang!" Datang suara dari samping Izayoi.

Izayoi melirik sebentar lalu menyeringai. Dia melihat Yuki yang juga bersiap menendang sang naga air disamping nya.

_**"Nijū Kikku Mekkyaku! **(Double Kick Devastation!)**" **_seru Izayoi dan Yuki bersamaan lalu menendang Hebimaru... dengan kekuatan penuh.

DOOM

Sekali lagi suara dentuman yang dua kali lebih keras dari yang pertama dan kedua menggema di sekitar air terjun. Diikuti suara "AAKHH!" dari Hebimaru dan suara sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam air.

*tap**tap*

Izayoi dan Yuki mendarat dengan sempurna di atas air... eh?

"Aku membuat subtansi tak kasat mata agar kita tidak tercebur lagi seperti tadi." Ucap Yuki menjawab keheranan Izayoi.

Izayoi mengangguk paham.

Di belakang mereka, ada Kuro Usagi yang kaget setengah hidup.

'Ti-tidak mungkin! Dua orang manusia... mengalahkan makhluk mistis!'

Kuro Usagi masih terlalu kaget untuk menyadari kalau Izayoi dan Yuki telah mendekat ke arah nya.

"Hoi!" Izayoi mengayunkan kedua tangan nya di depan wajah Kuro Usagi.

"Halo?" Yuki juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kemudian Kuro Usagi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

'A-Aku tidak percaya ini! Tapi kalau mereka punya kekuatan sebesar ini, maka Aku pasti bisa-' Pikir Kuro Usagi namun terhenti ketika Izayoi dan Yuki menyiramnya dengan air.

"Wha-! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" seru Kuro Usagi marah... dan basah.

"Tentu saja membawa mu kembali ke dunia ini." Koor Izayoi dan Yuki dengan senyum gaje mereka.

Kuro Usagi membuat ekspresi antara kesal dan bahagia.

"Hahh, kalian memang benar-benar anak bermasalah." Ucap Kuro Usagi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Dan kau adalah kelinci yang menunggu untuk 'disantap'." Koor Izayoi dan Yuki lagi, yang membuat Kuro Usagi merinding entah kenapa.

Kuro Usagi mundur satu langkah.

Izayoi dan Yuki maju satu langkah.

"Eh?" Kuro Usagi mundur satu langkah lagi.

"Hehehe." Izayoi dan Yuki maju satu langkah lagi.

"Eh...eh... kyaaaa! _PERVERT_!"

Dan Kuro Usagi pun berlari-err... melompat sejauh mungkin dari duo pervert di depan nya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Izayoi dan Yuki sambil mengejar Kuro Usagi yang malang.

_**T~B~C**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Rencana nya ****chapter ****depan akan ku buat sedikit beda jadi tungu aja.**

**Untuk ****_Mondaiji Gakuen_... hmm... ****lagi WB! Ahaha-#plak!**

**Bales ****_review_~**

_**To Guest**_

Terima kasih kalau dibilang lumayan... daripada lumanyun. XD

___Hai'!_

___Arigatõ!_

**Yang lain nya lewat PM masing-masing.**

___**Until then...**_

**_"_**___**BakAuhtor Technique : REVIEW!"**_


End file.
